


Lost

by darkbaron36



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkbaron36/pseuds/darkbaron36
Summary: In the beginning its so easy to lose who you are when you gave so much of your soul and yourself to someone else,you don´t even realise it´s the End.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus
Kudos: 5





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first fic in the rwby franchise,and i wrote this at night after my girlfriend broke up with me,so please be kind,ps i suck at poetry,and engish s not my first language so this is your warning,

In my greatest hopes and dreams,i could never have imagined you,

Now i wish i never met you,

**But i can´t just forget you.**

My whole life was never good,but you made it worse,

No one can save me now,

**why did you leave me all alone?**

You gave up on me when i needed you the most,

Who is going to love me now?

**Who is going to save me now?**

I belived,i begged,i prayed and hoped you stayed,

But you left me behind and hoped i died,

**And now your going to pay!**

You were the light to my darkness,

The love to my hatred,

**My only salvation in my damnation.**

My world was Hell ,before you came,

My world was Hell ,when you left,

**Now your world is going to Hell.**

I gave you everything,but you still throw me away,

Why,why,why coudn´t you have stayed.

You left me all alone n this cruel,unforgiving world

**Now its your Turn.**

You will feel my pain,

You will feel my wrath,

You will feel my hatred,

Because that´s all i will ever be now.

**Now Die.**

Why coudn´t you love me anymore,

What the Hell did i do wrong.

**Why can´t you love me anymore.**

I cared for you,i protected you,i worshiped you,while all i needed was you.

I would have stayed forever on your side but you didn´t even bothered to even say Goodbye.

**I have been n pain my whole life,but this is so much Worse.**

Why,why,why did you left me behind?

I Loved you since the day we met.

**I Hated you since the day you left.**

And if i have to die,you die with me,

You promissed that you would forever at my side,but you lied,

**It was all a lie,you hurt me and now your going to Die.**

gave you all had and you took it all,

I thought you were the best part of me,

**But it turns out you are the worst.**

My love for you was so bright,Now all o have is hatred that wll be with me untl i die,

**For you,for myself and this Cruel, Worthless World.**

I HAVE NOTHING LEFT,

YOU ABANDONED ME AND THEN NEXT THING I KNEW EVERYONE ELSE LEFT ME TOO

**ALL BECAUSE OF YOU.**

Your the bane of my existence,

the love for my hatred,

The only one who could have saved me.

**But was the one that Doomed me.**

Did you ever cared for me,did you even try?

Don´t bother pretending,no one would belive you if you tried.

You left me a burning an tat wll never go away.

There is only one way this can end,

Now Die

**Its time to say goodbye.**

Goodbye my Darling.

I might be nothng to you now,but you will always be everything to me.

Since the day we first met,i knew there woud be no one else.

**Goodbye Blake.**

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ,tell me what you think.


End file.
